The Ultimate Mutant
by Marvel123
Summary: My OC Infinity joins the USM team. But is she hiding a dark secret? My first ever story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there! I'm so excited to get my first ever story out here! Anyways if you're reading this than thanks! this is my first story and I'm happy that someone is reading it! this idea has been sitting in my head for a while so here goes!**

Nick fury slowly paced back and forth inside the office of professer Charles Xavier at The Xavier Institute for gifted children. Usually he was calm cool and collected but today his thoughts were troubled. Charles had called him here to discuss a student here who he thought would be a prime cantidate for Nick's "taskforce" of teen heroes. Usually Nick would be glad to have someone new to evaluate and maybe add to the team but something Charles had said when he asked him to come stuck in his mind.

_"The candidate that I am suggesting is...Difficult" said Charles "difficult?'" said Nick "what do you meqn?'" "you know that we try to help mutants control their abilities by guiding them and buliding trust. but this candidate i have for you refuses to have any human contact. in fact, the only two people that she'll talk to are Logan...and Scott" said Charles. "so...you're just shoving someone that you can't control onto me?" asked Nick "just come tomorrow and meet her than tell me what you think" said charles._

And here he was. waiting. "Ah, Nick" said Charles "I thought I detected your mental prescence in the building. I'd like you to meet your newest candidate, Infinity." Charles said calmly "nice to meet-" Nick said his voice trailing off. The girl he was looking at had eyes crudely stiched shut with thick black thread. _"nice to meet you"_ said a chilling voice in his mind.

**So...What do you think? btw constructive critiscism is totally okay just please don't hate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi out there! So here's chapter two of my story. Thank you to everyone that read and rewiewed! I appreciate all your suggestions and if I didn't do what you suggested than please let me know and I will try to do so next chapter. Also, to whoever may be wondering, the Charles in this story is probably evolution Charles (I'm watching the show right now so I may be modeling it off of that Charles) but we won't be seeing much of him after this chapter. Okay here we go with Chapter Two.**

**(Forgot to do this last chapter)I don't Own Ultimate Spider Man or any other characters that may appear in this story except Infinity/Isabelle.**

Fury stared in shock at the redheaded girl in front of him. She couldn't have been more than thirteen, fourteen years old but here she was with her eyes stitched shut.

_"What?"_ said the eerily placid voice in Nick's mind, the girls expression never changing.

"Is she _talking _to you?" Asked Charles in disbelief.

"I think so" said Fury seriously.

"But she never says anything to anyone but Logan and Scott!" said the clearly distressed professor. "And when I tried to reach her through telepathy she shut me out."

"Well she's talking to me." Said Fury, barely hiding the growing smirk on his face due to the professor's hilariously distraught expression. "Wait why are you tlking to me?" he asked the girl.

_"Because you're my ticket out of this place"_ said the girl seriously. _"Do you honestly expect me to stay cooped up in some _Institute _honing my _abilities_? Sometimes i wish i didn't even HAVE THEM!"_

The fury in the girl's mind by the time she was done startled Fury. She had so much rage bottled up inside. It actually scared him.

"So...Infinity are you interested in being on my team?" Asked Fury, hoping that this question wouldn't make her angry.

_"Fist off tell me why i would want to be on your so called team." _she said edgily.

"Well..." said Nick."It's a great way to become a better hero. The 'Ultimate' hero if you will. And you'll get to collaborate with other heroes."

_"But I'm not a hero."_ she said desolatley. _"And anyways Unless you count hand to hand combat and telepathy I haven't really mastered anything. I can't control my telekinesis and my other ability...well why do you think my eyes are stitched shut?"_

"Did _you_ do that to yourself?" asked Fury in disbelief, an incredelous look on his face.

_"Yes"_ came the simple reply, although the tone implied that this was a touchy subject.

"Well you certainly have potential to be a great hero." Said nick eager to change the subject. "That is if you want to join."

_"I'm in on two things." _she said _"First, I want to go to an actual school and Secon I don't want anyone to know who I am behind my mask but you."_

"Deal." said a smiling fury reaching out to shake her hand and seal the deal.

Then, in an actual voice with a smile on her face she said "When do I start?"

**What did you think? By the way, to all of you who are going "Where's Peter?" he will be coming in next chapter. Please R&R to let me know your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys! In this chapter we'll _finally_ get to see Peter! Thanks to Flying Feather Scribbles for the tips.**

**I own noting except my OC. (Unless this is a dream. Wait. Why am I in your dream?)**

One Week Later

Peter Parker walked down the hall of Midtown High apprehensivly. He was heading towards the office of Acting Principal Coulson, undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent stationed at midtown to keep an eye on the five teenage superheroes attending the school. There was Peter a.k.a Spiderman, Ava Ayala a.k.a White Tiger, Sam Alexander a.k.a Nova, Luke Cage a.k.a Power Man and Danny Rand a.k.a Iron Fist. Peter was hoping that this current visit, requested by coulson for unknown reasons, would have nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. buisness. His life right now was messed up enough now as it was. His friends MJ and Harry had probably forgotten what he looked like because of how many times he'd had to blow them off for "Random New Kids" as harry called them. Also he wasn't in the mood for crime fighting right now. The school day had barely started plus it was a Monday. _Everyone_ hates Mondays.

As he entered the office he saw Principal Coulson sitting at his desk with another person sitting in a chair in front of the desk. She had shoulder length red hair, a lime green long sleeved T-shirt, jeans and bright purple sneakers. But what got Peter's attention the most was her sunglasses and guide stick** (A/N: is that what it's called? I'm not sure). **She was blind.

"Ah, , I was just telling our newest student abbout you." Said Coulson with a smile. "This is Isabelle Smith. She just trnsferred here from...?' Coulson's voice trailed off as he looked at her curiously.

"Canada." she said. Her voice was rusty like she didn't talk much. "born and raised for most of my life there. And no I don't end every scentance with eh." She looked pensive. "Except that one" she said with a smile.

"Anyways," said a slightly disgruntled sounding Coulson. "I thought it might be a good idea to have someone who knows the school show her around. Are you okay with that ?"

"Sure" Peter said. she didn't _seem_ like she was with S.H.I.E.L.D. but he had to be sure because he didn't want to be suprised later like he had been with the rest of the team. "Isabelle would you give us a minute?"

"Sure." She said getting up, grabbing her stick and headed to the door turned, looked directly at Peter and said "And it's Izzy. Call me Isabelle again only if you want a black eye." She left the office leaving Peter surprised at the sudden mood swing.

"So Agent C is she..." Peter's voice trailed off as he wasn't sure how to ask.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Asked Coulson. "Not as far as I know. Isabelle Smith is just a normal girl" he said glancing at his watch. "And she's about to be late for her first class. Hop to it . I didn't excuse you from your classes today for nothing. Besides first period, I expect her to be on time for all her classes." Coulson said, shooing him out of his office.

Peter left the office to find Isabelle waiting out side with a card in her hands that _looked _like a normal class schedule but was printed on tag paper and hid tiny raided bumps above all the letters and numbers. Isabelle turned to look at him like she had known he was there the entire time and held out the schedule to Peter.

"Can you help me with this? I haven't learned all my Braille yet and I'm having trouble reading this schedule and I can't exactly read it with my eyes." She said.

"Sure" said Peter. Her mood had changed again! What was it with this girl and her mood swings? "Your first class is english and luckily I know exactly where the class is having had that teacher when i was in Grade 9. Just follow my voice as I sing the praises of our fair school and we'll be there in no time." Peter was pretty sure he heard he mutter grumpily that his 'wet dog' smell was enough for her to be able to find him on the other side of the school in dead silence, but she didn't say it loudly so he figured it was another mood swing. If that was what she was like all the time, he definatly wasn't going to make the effort to be her friend.

Izzy followed behind Peter not really paying attention to what he was saying. Peter semmed nice and all but she wasn't going to try to be friends with a science geek who was older than her and consistently smelled like wet dog. Seriously, it was like he'd been running around the city in nothing but spandex all morning getting drenched by the rain for no good reason. Plus she'd just had a pretty rough week.

After she had agreed to join Nick's team there were still other things to deal with. First of all, she had to say goodbye to Logan and Scott. She was really going to miss them. She would miss Logan because he had never tried to change her, he had just accepted her. She would miss Scott because he was the only person that truly understood her, With himself having "eye problems" too.

After she had said goodbye to both of them, there was still the matter of where she would be staying. She couldn't stay on the tricarrier because then Fury couldn't confirm that her identity would remain secret to everyone. However, if she was okay with one more person knowing her identity then there was a place for her at a certain undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents house. His name was Stan Lee and he was a pretty nice guy if you didn't count that he once said "Excelscior" five times in one minute. Stan worked undercover at midtown for reasons that Izzy didn't know., but there would always be S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel there in case of emergency. Fury said that if she was needed during the day or after school than Stan would draft her as his janitorial "assistant".

"And here we are!" Peter said snapping her out of her thoughts. "First period english on a Monday! Lucky you!"

"Yeah" Izzy grumbled "Lucky me."

**What do you think? Please, Please R&R. If I have enough energy before 11 who knows? I might get the next chapter up! If not than See you soon! **

** (\_/)**

**=^.^=**

**(")_(")**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! As hoped I finished the chapter before 11 so I'm updating tonight YAY!**

**I own nothing but my OC and a hobo sack :'(**

Later that day

Overall, Izzy thought that her day had gone pretty well. Her teachers all seemed nice and at lunch Pete introduced her to all his friends Harry, MJ, Ava, Sam, Luke and Danny. They were allright if you didn't count Pete and Sam arguing about stupid stuff every five seconds, Danny meditating and MJ and Harry arguing about the status of Spiderman. But other than that, Izzy thought that they were a pretty nice group despite the fact that the were older than her.

Izzy had just suited up and was about to head to the tricarrier via the secret tunnels under the school. Her costume consisted of a green lycra suit that went to her elbows and knees, white cloth wrappings from her elobows to her knuckles and from her knees to her toes and a green cloth blindfold. Going into the janitor's closet as instructed, she pulled the bleach to the right and felt the floor drop out from under her. She landed in a metel chair and felt the rockets kick in. She sensed the drop before it happened so right before the drop she jumped, did a double front flip and landed on her feet exclaming "TA-DA!" and smiling.

_"This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. entrance exam"_ said the automated voice of Nick Fury _"Take out all the robots in under a minute and you're in. P.s. Captain America did it in ten seconds."_

Izzy sensed the first robot heading up behid her and spun around delivering a roundhouse kick that crumpled the robots hood and took it out. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FURY?" she yelled, than heard the clanking of many more robots behind her.

At the tricarrier's control center, Spidey and the rest of the team were watching the exame on the video screen.

"She has better technique than you do web-head" White Tiger commented, watching as Infinity took out a robot with a quick one-two punch. "Plus she's fighting blind."

"HEY!" said Spiderman, glaring at White Tiger. "My btechnique is one of a kind! But she is doing pretty good."

"Indeed, she has the fighting spirit of a K'un L'un warrior" said Iron fist. Observing her pushing off of one robot and hitting one behing her with a bicycle kick.

"That is one tough chick" sai Power Man noticing that she was barely breaking a sweat.

"Meh, I can do better" Nova said watching as she used telekinisis to shove a robot into the wall.

Infinity smashed the last robot into the ground with telekinises. "Did I pass?"

**I'm sorry that that was such a short chapter but it seemed like the right time to end. btw My inspiration well is a little empty thanks to this chapter so it might be a whlwe before I update. R&R!**

** (\_/)**

**=^.^=**

**(")_(")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Wow it's been Five days! I thought it had been longer! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I had to come up with an Idea for the chapter and then I was just being a lazy procrastinator. Sorry!** **Anyways, on with the story!**

**I don't own anything but my OC and a dream.**

After Infinity finished beating the robots she waited for the automated voice of Fury to return.

_"You Passed. Make your way to the control center to meet the rest of your team."_

So that was it? no instructions whatsoever on how to make her way there? Well then, Infinity was just going to have to find it herself. After locating the closest S.H.I.E.L.D. agents mind Infinity made her way over and asked him politley

"Can you please tell me where the control center is?" Infinity asked.

"Fury didn't tell you?" the somewhat shocked agent said in a slightly familiar voice. "Well Director Fury must have had a reason for it. No I can't tell you." Said the agent.

"Thanks a lot Agent Jerk!" Infinity exclaimed angrily.

_That's it. dig into the anger. Let it consume you. _Said a voice at the back of Infinity`s head that was pushed back as she once again focused on the so far unknown agent.

`"Are you sure you don`t want to choose your words better Infinity?" Asked Agent Coulson. "Because if not, I have the power to make you do 6am training sessions every day." Said the agent without a trace of amusment in his voice.

"Geez Agent Buzzkill _so-rry_ I'll just find it myself." Said Infinity trudging down the hall away from Coulson wondering what her team was going to be like and if there would be another girl."

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"When is the new recruit going to get here?" Asked an impatient Spiderman "She needs to learn to ask for directions." He was getting impatient. The longer she took to get here, the earlier they would have to start training. Plus, he had tlo wake up earlier than everybody else including (He figured) Infinity lived on the tricarrier. and he lived in Queens **(AN: in this series it is Queens right? Please someone let me know)**.

"Patience is a virtue spiderman. One that you would do well to learn" said the ever calm Iron Fist.

"For once I agree with the webhead." Said Nova. "Anyone that takes this long to find the control center can't be that good of a hero." He too didn't like to wake up any earlier than necessary.

Suddenly Infinty came sprinting into the control center, literally skidding to a halt in front of the team.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into an agent who DOESN'T GET THE CONCEPT OF DIRECTIONS!" Infinity said that last part specifically to agent Coulson who had arrived a few minutes before her.

"Not my problem" said Coulson. "Now get introduced to your taemmates so we can start training. I'll meet you there. And this time, don't get lost." With that he left.

The team stood around akwardly untill they realized Infinity was staring at them.

"Aren't you going to inttroduce yourselves?" she asked "Because if not I can name you myself according to what I find out-"

"I'm Spider man" said Peter cutting her off before she could come up with an embarassing name for him. "I have the proportionate strength of a spider as well as they fact that i can stick to stuff. I also swing across the city om hommade webs."

White Tiger, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist introduced themselves quickly after Spiderman. **(AN: Just imagine themselves being introduced like in the show. I may rewrite this later if I remember what all of them said)**.

"So who are you?" Asked Power Man.

"And what can you do?" Asked Nova.

"Well I'm Infinity. I know several hand-to-hand combat styles as well as being a telepath and a passable telekinetic. I also fight blind because of personal reasons." Said Infinity.

"What reasons?" asked Nova. "You're not actually blind are you?"

"N-no" Infinity shifted unconfortably.

"Guys let's just get to training already" Said White Tiger.

The team spent the rest of the day training. It was soon discovered that though Infinity was good, Iron Fist was better than her at hand-to-hand combat so he was placed in charge of training her in that. The training session was going well until Infinity and Nova got into an argument.

"Why do you fight blind? Why?" asked Nova.

"It's not your buisness! I already told you!" Snapped Infinity.

"If you're on our team we have a right to know!" said Nova.

"If I'm on your team I have the right for you to show me some respect!" She yelled.

_Yes, yes keep yelling_ Said the mysterious voice.

"You know what?!" Infinity yelled/asked "I'm gonna leave now and if I come back and the same thing happens again..." Her voice trailed off and she sprinted from the room.

"Thanks a lot Bucket Head" said Power Man

"We must find her" Said Iron fist. "It would not do to have discord in our midst."

"Ok Guys. Let's go" said Spider Man.

**What did you guys think? I know I ask this at the end of every chapter and some of you must be really annoyed by it but how else am I to find out what you think of it. BTW Infinity doesn't know that Coulson is with S.H.I.E.L.D. and he doesn't know that she is a hero. Just to clarify. R&R!**

**(\_/)**

**=^.^=**

**(")_(")**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sososososososososososososososososososososososososo sososososososo sorry! I really should have posted last chapter that after school started i would be updating a LOT more sporadically. REALLY sorry! but with cadets Wednesdays and choir Monday-Wednesdays plus what I consider a ton of homework I won't be able to update as often. But I PROMISE not to abandon this. Also THANK YOU to flying feather scribbles once again for being my only reviewer for every chapter plus a thank to Agnello Di Sogni, Shejams and guest for reviewing. anyways, enough wit the authors note. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**(I own nothing but an OC and a dream of making it in the big leagues)**

The team eventually found Infinity on the rooftop of one of the skyscrapers. How she got there? They weren't even sure how she got off the tricarrier.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _ Infinity's voice echoed in their minds.

"Well we're _supposed _to be patrolling the city right now looking for bad guys but instead we're coming after you" Said White Tiger. "Whaddya say? There's nothing like busting a few crooks to get you back in a good mood"

"Don't forget witty banter!" Interjected Spider man. "Witty banter helps everything!"

"I find that meditation often calms the mind." Said Iron fist.

"We could always make fun of Spidey," said Power man **(AN:Or is that more of a Nova thing to say?)**

"Why do you even need cheering up?" asked Nova. "I asked you a question and you just bolted!"

"IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shouted Infinity. "L-look I just need to cool off. Patrol on my own a bit or just go home."

"Home?" asked the rest of the team. "Don't you live on the tricarrier like the rest of us?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information said infinity in a serious sounding voice. "I have a deal with fury. You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are so ta ta!" With that she sprinted away, jumping from one building to the next.

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Spider man.

"That you're annoying?" asked Nova.

"That I should be doing my Calculus?" Asked White Tiger.

"That our team's chi is misaligned?" asked Iron Fist.

"That I really need to upgrade the power bike?" asked Power Man.

"No!" said Spider man. "We need to find out who she really is!"

**I'm truly sorry that that chapter was so short but i just finished it and I started at 8:20pm tonight. Please Please R&R or I will send my plot bunny after you!**

** (\_/)**

**=^.^=**

**(")_(")**

**(Isn't it scary?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow earthlings! As you can see, I AM NOT DEAD (YAY!) But seriously 1 Review?! If you think i's bad just review and tell me it's bad (You don't have to though(Please don't)). But yes I'm sorry for taking so long! I can just never find time to sit myself down in front of my laptop and write fanfiction. (I'm too busy reading it ;D). Anyways HERE IT IS!**

Isabelle sat in her room trying to calm down. She had no idea what had happened to her on the tricarrier. One minute nova had been pestering her on the tricarrier and the next she was sitting on top of a skyscraper feeling like she'd run 5 miles.

"_Silly girl"_ said a voice in her head that sounded eerily similar to her voice but with a more sinister tinge to it._ "That was you. Of course it was also me but we are one and the same aren't we?" _

"Who-who are you?" She asked, but the voice had gone silent leaving Isabelle to question her sanity. 'Maybe I should just get some rest' she thought to herself. She lay down in her bed falling into a restless sleep.

...(\_/)...

=(^.^)=

.(")_(").

Nick Fury was not happy. He was re watching the events from earlier on one of the many screens of the tricarrier. He supposed that Charles had warned him but he thought that Infinity would be a better team player than that. Usually Nova's blathering was but a background annoyance but that one comment had set her off and he couldn't figure out why. What did she not want to tell anyone? He knew that it had something to do with why her eyes were stitched shut but he wasn't sure why they were stitched yet. But, being the snooping superspy that he was, he decided to look in her files to see if he could find out more about Infinity, more commonly known as Isabelle Smith.

...(\_/)...

=(^.^)=

..(")_(")..

Isabelle tossed and turned, voices racing through her head.

_Isabelle don't you forget to put a hat on!_

_I'm so proud of you! Top marks!_

_We're sure that you can handle college level classes! You're already eleven. We should have started last year!_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT AN F!_

_Who-who are you? What are you doing in our house?_

_Hello? 9-1-1? There's a young girl that's broken into our house! She-She's moving things without touching them! Her eyes! Her eyes are glowing!_

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

That was when Isabelle had woken up doused in sweat and feeling like she was about to cry but she didn't know why.** (AN: Unintentional rhyme huh!). **She didn't know where these voices came from, but they had been haunting her dreams ever since she woke up in the wreckage of a mansion in a forest with her eyes stitched shut. All she knew was that her name was Isabelle Smith and that if her eyes were open, bad things would happen. The next day the X-men had come for her. She was okay with them at the beginning but gradually grew distant. The only two she stayed close to were Scott and Logan. Then Nick fury had come, offering her a spot on is team. And she accepted. Why did she accept? Her life was just going downhill. 'Well, we'll see how i can ruin my life at school tomorrow than reach a decision' she thought closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

**R&R! or I will gather together my most evil bunny and set it upon you!**

** ..(\_/)..**

**=(^'.'^)=**

**(")V_V(")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! As you can see, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm sorry if I annoyed or hurt anyone with my bad mood last chapter but I was annoyed.**

**Spider-man: Yup that plot certainly is thickening! I don't know yet if she'll confide in anyone yet, but remember, she only has memories from a year ago and later, nothing earlier but I guess you'll just have to wait. And thank you for being one of my steady reviewers! (hands virtual Bunny)**

**flying feather scribbles: You, my friend are awesome. Your writing tips are really helpful. I don't know if I'm ready to get rid of people yet but it could happen! Also, I hope whatever crisis you were going through has been resolved and that you can get back to writing your amazing stories. (Hands two virtual bunnies)**

**Alright! Chapter 8!**

**I own an OC and an iPhone (Because really, who doesn't?)**

At the house of Peter Parker, the team, minus Infinity, crowded around Peter's computer feeling extremely fed up. They had been searching for over two hours and had found nothing. Of course, it would be easier if they had a name to search for but of course Infinity hadn't given them her civilian name, so they were stuck searching for the word Infinity and all that had gotten them was a bunch of dictionary definitions of the word.

"This is hopeless!" grumbled Sam. "We've been searching for hours with zero results! This girl is harder to find than good fanfiction!"**(Not that any of the fanfiction on this site is bad)**

The rest of the team stared at Sam. "You read fanfiction?" Luke asked, trying in vain to smother a laugh.

"Y-yeah," muttered Sam, his cheeks turning bright red.

As the rest of the team continued to mock Sam for being a Fanboy** (I know I'm being hypocritical but I needz PLOT!) **Peter had found something.

"Guys! Check this out!"

The entire team's attention was brought to the screen of Peter's PC **(Yes, I said PC. Deal.)** It was showing a shaky cellphone video from over a year ago. The team watched the screen as people fled from a large glowing sphere of destruction. At the center of the sphere was what appeared to be a twelve year old girl. But the thing that startled the team the most was that the girls eyes were wide open and glowing with power. The whole time, there was an extremely familiar yet powerful sounding voice saying,

"_We are Infinity and Oblivion. We are both everything and nothing at all. Flee, humans we command it"_

Then, suddenly it stopped. The girl was still floating in the air with glowing eyes but the destruction had stopped. Then just as quickly as it had stopped, a huge shockwave was sent out and the camera went blank.

The entire team stared at Peter's computer in shock.

"Th-that couldn't be _her _could it?" Sam was the first to break the silence.

"No," Confirmed Peter, "All that power plus the shockwave at the end would have destroyed that poor girl. It can't be Infinity."

The rest of the team hastily agreed and called it a night.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK THAT LOVES BUNNIES**

Nick Fury's search was yielding just as little as the team's and needless to say, he was pissed. The earliest document he could find was Isabelle's enrolment form for Charles' school.

"Who are you?" he muttered, "Who are you?"

**There you go! you'll get to see how Isabelle's second day at school goes in the next chapter but I wanna know what you thought of this one! so R&R! Also, if any of you are Rise of the Guardians and Harry Potter fans, I have recently created a crossover called Nightmare Lords, so if you like stuff like that, check it out!**

**(After long-winded speech, Marvel123 sits down and stroke bunny thoughfully, thinking of more chapter ideas)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ooooooookay! here it is! I bet you guys weren't expecting me after just one day huh?**

**Spider-man: Ooooooooooo good Idea! I think you migth have to wait a bit for that one until she trusts people more, but yeah it could happen! And I think I might add more info into later/sooner chapters, but you'll just have to see!**

**btw: there are a couple of what _some _****_people _might consider _bad words _in this chapter.**

**I own nothing but my OC (If I owned USM than a lot more would've happened already and Blade wouldn't look so f*****g weird)**

Isabelle didn't want to go to school. Besides the fact that she had to wake up early to go in with Stan, she was tentative about being on her own. Yesterday, she had had Peter as a guide and she'd been allowed to sit with him and his friends at lunch. Today, she was going to try finding her classes on her own, and she was nervous. She also didn't really know anyone.

**This line break is a big fan of Spider-Man TAS.**

**2 hours later**

"Alright, you have a good day then."

Izzy waved goodbye to Stan and headed off to her first class. Was it left than right? Or right than left? She decided to go with the former.

WHAM! She walked right into some large _thing _that she was sure had not been there yesterday.

"Hey, can't you see?" The snarky voice of the school bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson drilled into Izzy's brain. She had been briefed on Flash yesterday by Peter and had been told to avoid him if possible. Clearly it wasn't.

"No actually I can't." She replied, trying to end the confrontation there and then.

"Oh, getting smart with the Flash are we?" _Clearly_, his pea-sized brain couldn't distinguish between sarcasm and seriousness. "Maybe a couple of hours in a locker'll help miss prissy deal with her smart mouth huh?"

"Wai-" before Izzy could say anything, She was shoved against a locker.

"Let's see how much of a smart-mouth you are after a little locker knocker time," Flash sneered at Izzy.

Izzy wasn't suren what to do. She knew that she could take Flash easy but there was the whole "secret identity" issue. She had to keep people thinking that she was a defensless geek that couldn't do shit so that there was no way she and Infinity could be mistaken for the same person. But at the same time, part of her really wanted to put Flash in his place. Izzy was pretty sure that it was the insane part of her mind but she could never be sure.

However, before she could do anything relatively effective a familiar voice shouted "Flash! Just lay off already! She's new!" Said voice belonged to Ava Ayala who Izzy knew was one of Peter's friends. And for _Some Reason _she was someone that Flash actually listened to.

Grumbling something inaudible Flash released her, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Hey, Izzy right? Are you okay"

"I'm Fine!" snapped Izzy "Anyways why would you care! It's not like we're friends or anything!" Though Izzy was grateful, her pride was bruised and she was no longer in the mood for people's sympathy. Plus she was having trouble holding back tears, even though she knew that crying was almost impossible for her thanks to her eye stitches.

Strangely though, Ava seemed less than fazed and simply dragged Izzy to the nearest bathroom.

"Okay, I know you probably don't want anyone's sympathy right now, but that's a pretty rough thing to happen on your second day Kay'? So if you need to break down or something I'm here. And yes, I know that we 'aren't friends' but maybe we could be? You seem like a nice person, and you're pretty much the only girl at this school besides MJ and me who isn't obsessed with boys and makeup."

Isabelle's mind was basically on overdrive. Most of her wanted to take Ava up on her offer, but the voice had come back and it wouldn't go away.

"_She doesn't want you as a friend. No one wants to be your friend. You only need me remember? If you become friends with anyone else you'll hurt them. The only way you can survive is with me. I bet even your so called 'team' doesn't even want you there!"_

All in all it was too much for her. She just broke down and started shaking, dry heaving sobs racking her body as she curled up in a ball on the floor. Everything started to go dark. The last thing she heard was Ava's concerned voice asking her if she was okay and then she completely lost consciousness.

**This line break thinks that Flash Thompson is a dick.**

_She was running. She didn't know where too, but she knew that she had to get away from whatever was chasing her. As she ran, people's faces flashed by. Ava's, Peter's, Sam's, Luke's, Danny's, her team's, Nick Fury's all jeering at her. She kept trying to rum, but then she tripped. As the darkness consumed her, she heard someone saying "Please, wak-_

"-e up, oh, I'm gonna kill Flash for this!"

Isabelle bolted upright, her head spinning. How did she end up on a bathroom floor?

"Ava, what's going on? How did I get here?"

"Izzy, don't you remember? I brought you in here after Flash almost beat you up."

Izzy was very confused. Flash had tried to beat her up? Once again, she questioned her sanity, but she kept it masked as she brushed off Ava's attempts to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine Ava! Look, would it make you feel better if I sat with you at lunch or something?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"Then I will!" Izzy exclaimed. That did it. After school, training and patrolling, She was definitely going to take a mental health test.

**There you have it! SHE'S QUESTIONING HER MENTAL HEALTH! (dun dun dunnnnn!) Also, I'm sorry that Flash was such an a****le in this chapter but it had to be done.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys! Here's Chapter 10!**

**Spider-man: I know, I know. Believe me, If I could have I wouldn't have done it but it was needed for the plot, y'know?**

**I own nothing but an OC and a guitar**

The new girl was really confusing Ava. She seemed nice and all, but her mood would change every minute making it hard to understand her. After Izzy had broken down in front of her, she thought that she would trust her more, but instead she just blew her off and acted like everything was fine. In a way, that reminded Ava of their new team member Infinity.

Speaking of Infinity, Ava just couldn't figure out who she was. She wasn't sure why Infinity didn't want them to know her civilian identity. Maybe she would when she trusted them more.

_BRRRRRRIIIINNNG!_

The sound of the bell ringing brought Ava back to earth and she headed off to her next class determined to get more from Izzy at lunch.

**This line break likes Coldplay. Do you?**

On the Tri-Carrier, after extensively searching S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Nick Fury had turned to Google. He was having slightly better luck than the team had because he had her civilian name but so far nothing informative had come up until a headline caught his eye. It was from a year ago.

**CANADIAN FAMILY FOUND MISSING AFTER HOUSE DESTROYED**

**This morning, ambulances, police cars and fire trucks arrived at the small Canadian community call Green Pines after reports of "A large sphere of destruction" which was destroying everything in the town. The sphere was said to be centered above the house of the Smith family, one of the more wealthy families of the community. However, when emergency crews went to the house, a mile away from the community's center, all they found was a huge pile off wreckage where the house was supposed to be and no sign of the inhabitants.**

Underneath the article was a picture of a family of redheads, all with emerald green eyes. The mother and father were smiling jovially, while the daughter was sulking. Fury drew in a breath. The girl looked exactly like Infinity except without the stitched eyes.

"Did you do that?" Muttered Fury, "and if you did, why didn't you tell anyone?"

**This line break is feeling tired (Like me!)**

Ava walked into the midtown high cafeteria, looking for Izzy. She spotted her, sitting alone at one of the tables, listlessly picking at the food on her tray with a bored expression. Then she looked over at the table where Peter, Luke, Sam, Danny, MJ and Harry were sitting. Making a split-second decision, Ava started to walk to the table that Isabelle was sitting at. Ignoring the stares from her teammates, Ava sat down next to Izzy.

"Hi Ava, what's up?" said Izzy, before Ava had even opened her mouth.

"How did you know it was me?" Ava questioned suspiciously.

"Blind girl's instinct. Besides, who else would sit with me?" Replied Izzy.

Ava made a decision not to mention that morning, not wanting to set her off, and the rest of lunch they spent talking about everything from math to shopping.

**Okay! I'm sorry that it was so short, but I really wanted to get this updated this week. BTW, I am going on a Cadet weekend from Friday to Sunday, So you might not get an update again until Monday or next weekend. Also, Happy early thanksgiving to all you Canadians out there!**

**_(\_/)_**

**=(^.^)=**

**-(")_(")-**

**-Marvel123**


	11. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE BONUS PRE-WEEKEND CHAPTER! (Before I go away on my Sea Cadet weekend because I just couldn't help it)**

**I only own an OC**

Infinity was patrolling the city with white tiger. That days training had gone well, with no bickering between her and Nova, though that may have been due to threat by One-Eye himself.

Suddenly, they heard a scuffle in an alley below them. They saw a tall red headed man cornering a shaking woman who also had red hair.

"Infinity, can you get a read on him?" Asked Tiger.

"Sure. Name: Matt Sm-Smith." Infinity replied, "Age: Forty-Two. Has no fami-" Infinity suddenly stiffened.

"No" she said venomously. Without further warning, she jumped into the alley. White Tiger decided to stay back and watch Infinity to see how she would do. The man was starting to threaten the woman, telling him to give him her money.

Infinity silently delivered a jab to the mans solar plexus and started ushering the woman out of the alley while he was doubled over, thinking the fight was done, at least for now.

"It's all right," she said "come on you'll be fi-"

She was cut off as the man dove into her, pushing her hard against the pavement, which scraped her arms. As he held her down, instead of fighting back, she just stared up at him sadly.

"Why are you doing this?" She sadly asked "you had a family, a life, a home..."

"SHUT UP!" The man roared, anger sparking in his emerald green eyes. "You don't know anything! I don't have any family!"

"Your right," said infinity, without a trace of emotion, "not anymore." With a grunt, she pushed the man off of her with her legs and with the help of white tiger, tied him up and hot the woman to call the police.

Once they had left, white tiger decided to get her facts straight.

"What was that about?" Demanded white tiger. "One minute you're on the roof and than you go and jump the guy!"

Instead of listening to what was being said, Infinity was curled up on the rooftop, shaking and muttering to herself.

"Dad...daddy why did you hurt Mom? You promised to never do that. Why did you hurt me? No! Get out! I didn't ask you!"

Unbeknownst to Ava, the Voice was taunting Infinity with scenes of the man and the woman he was attacking, but they were happy.

"It's your fault. They used to be happy but because of you this happened. Just trust me, trust us and all will be fine. You'll be able to open your eyes and you'll remember everything."

"NO!" Shouted Infinity "Just go away!"

"Ummmm does that mean me?" Queried Tiger.

"N-no, please, don't go. If I'm alone it will get worse. It can't get me if I'm with a large group.

Confused at her rambling, Ava asked "What do you mean? What is It?"

Infinity looked at Tiger and the fear was evident, "The voice. The voice in my head."

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated for a while BUT I managed to spew out a whole 1,049 words for you. So you guys had better be happy with it. Also, I am changing the rating from K+ to a T because of some of the content in this chapter. Also, I'll feel better about swearing (Don't worry, won't happen _that_ often)**

**Spider-Man: Yup, yup she is. And don't worry. I will continue this story if it kills me.**

**CrystalFlame12: I already PM'd you about your theory (i hope you got it. Let me know if you didn't) And I'm glad you love it!**

**Rosezelene Ersa: Cool! Yeah whenever _I _see Stan Lee I just think "This is really cool." They include so many Awesome cameos of him, plus the whole "Stan by me" Thing which was f******g Amazing.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER!**

**If I owned USM You'd know about it. Trust me.**

Tiger stared at Infinity in shock.

"What do you mean the voice in your head?"

"I said what I meant, I have a voice in my head and I don't know what to do about it. But I do know that I'm less likely hear it when I'm in a group." Infinity stated, still not looking at Tiger.

_"No you idiot! Don't tell her!"_

"If you have a voice in your head, that's a serious problem. Do you want to get a mental evaluation back on the Tri-Carrier?"

_"You can't make me go away with a psych eval and you know it."_

"Hey! Earth to Infinity! I'm serious here!"

_"She may be serious but not about getting you help. She thinks you're unstable and if you have to get a psych eval you might get kicked of you're precious_ team_. I bet you wouldn't like that._"

With that, a jagged spike of pain went through Infinity's mind. With a small cry, she once again crumpled to the ground, this time unconscious. Tiger checked her vital signs to find her cold and clammy with an erratic pulse.

"Infinity? Hey you need to wake up. Like, right now. Fury's gonna kill me! C'mon wake up!"

**This line break read The Fault In Our Stars and cried its eyes out.**

_"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She walked through the front door excitedly. That day, she had been invited to a friends house but being twelve, still had to ask her patents permission._

_Luckily, she found them. They were both in the TV room. However, something was amiss. Her father, who normally would never dream of touching alcohol, was sitting on the couch surrounded by empty bottles and her mother, huddled in a corner, had a newly forming bruise on her face._

_"What's going on?" She asked. She wasn't particularly sure what was happening. She may have been book smart but she had been pulled out of school in favour of her parents "Advanced Education" three years ago, and she didn't really have "people skills"_

"Please Wake UP!"

_"Bella, it's okay!" Her mother a pretty woman with red hair hurriedly replied. "Your father and I were...just having a little..disagreement."_

_"Um... Okay!" She didn't know what was going on so she tried to change the subject to what SHE wanted to ask. "Can I go to Olivia's house? She invited me over and I hardly get to see her."_

_"Tha' depens'" her father, a burly man who had red hair like her and her mother, stood up and spoke in a slurred voice. "What'd ye ge' on your test? Anozzer a righ' ?"_

_She looked down. This was a topic that she had tried to avoid._

_"I, I got an, an F" she barely whispered out._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT AN F!?" Her father exploded and she took a step back, frightened. She had gotten F's before and her parents had been disappointed but neither of them had ever reacted like this._

_"Honey, c-calm down. She probably didn't get the concept next time." Her mother exclaimed, desperately trying to appease the beast that her father had become. She (her mother) took a step towards him and he struck angrily at her, hitting her across the face._

_She (Bella) was in shock. Her parents NEVER hit each other._

_"Dad, stop! Don't hit mom please!" She begged him._

_"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, YOU INSOLENT TWERP!" Her father yelled at her, once more advancing towards her mother. As he raised his hand to strike her mother, something snapped inside the girl. She felt an outer force take over and was forced to watch what was happening in front of her._

"She, she just shut down."

_Unbeknownst to her, she had started floating in mid-air, her eyes glowing bright white. Her hair gradually got lighter as well._

_"Yes, yes you do. And so no one gets hurt, __please, just forget__." Her eyes glowed brighter and an expression of confusion crossed her fathers face._

_"H-hello? 9-1-1? Th- there's a strange girl in my house. H-her eyes are glowing and she's moving thing without touching them!"_

_The girls eyes were directed to her mother who had a confused, albeit panicked expression, as well._

_No! She hadn't meant to make _both_ of them forget! She had to send them far far-_

_Her train of thought was cut off as the same force as before took over. She now had only one thought on her mind. Utter destruction._

**This line break thinks that that flashback sure was long.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

In the infirmary section of the Tri-Carrier, Infinity lay unconscious on a hospital bed. Earlier, she had been crowded around by the doctors as they tried to stabilize her. But then she had gone into an almost comatose state. The only reason it was ALMOST was because every so often she would twitch.

The doctors had decided to leave her for the night and see how she was in the morning, so the ward was empty. Also, by pure coincidence, she had been placed in the part with no security cameras.

That was why no one noticed when the twitching stopped. They didn't notice the white rings washing over her, making her hair lighter and her skin paler. No one noticed when she sat up and took off her blindfold, revealing her crudely stitched eyes. No one saw when she picked up a scalpel, and cut the stitches, pulling the threads out. No one saw when she opened startlingly purple eyes which started to glow white. And when she disappeared from the infirmary in a flash of light, it wasn't noticed until the next morning.

**This line break is tired.**

As she stood on the roof of an office building, surveying the city below her, she looked disdainfully at what she was wearing. She would really need to get new clothes she didn't want any of her other sides team recognize her.

All it had taken to put her in control was one really strong memory. At that moment, Infinity was curled up at the back of her mind, being bombarded by memory, which should keep her incapacitated for quite a while.

Ugh, she _hated_ her. Why did Half of her have to be so good? It disgusted her. Really, the world would be so much better with a little... destruction, no Oblivion.

**Okay, _that _was long! Now please, let me know how that was. I really wasn't sure if you guys would understand it because of the way I came up with it in my haed, but at least _I'm_ happy with it.**

**R&R! (The bunnies are watching)**


End file.
